


Красный Дракон: Секретная служба

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Kingsman (Movies), UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe – Spy, Crossover, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: Бочжани во вселенной Кингсман и все из этого вытекающее
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> в последнее время мне попалось несколько очень вдохновляющих кроссоверов по БоЧжаням в самых неожиданных вселенных. и я невольно задумалась, куда бы из прошлых фандомов мне самой хотелось вернуться, чтобы дать вам очередную историю. так выбор пал на Кингсман :D кажется, таких миксов я еще не видела. надеюсь тем, кто не смотрел фильм (если таковые имеются), будут понятны отдельные отсылки, без которых не обошлось ))) 
> 
> саму по себе британскую службу я не заимствовала, Кингсман остался в Великобритании, а БоЧжани – в своем Китае. поэтому мой аналог получил название "Красный Дракон", и имена агентов в нем даны согласно существам из китайской мифологии. из которых мы имеем:  
> Сяо Чжань – Хули-цзин – так называемый демон лис,  
> Ван Ибо – Яогуай – демон / призрак / чудовище,  
> Юй Бинь – Цзянши – оживший труп,  
> Ван Чжочэн – Чжэнь-няо – ядовитая птица.

Ибо бормотал в наушнике, практически не замолкая. Мелькали в общем потоке то технические термины, если он принимался ковыряться в каком-то устройстве, то приглушенные возгласы и шипение, если играл, то ехидные комментарии относительно окружения Сяо Чжаня и уровня его угрозы.  
— Напомни мне, почему в агентстве считают тебя молчуном, Яогуай? Тебе бы на радио работать, — усмехнулся Сяо Чжань в бокал с шампанским и светло улыбнулся проходящей мимо шведской принцессе.  
— Вот я и работаю. Для одного ворчливого гэгэ. А он не ценит. Зато лишний раз улыбнуться какой-то принцессе — это пожалуйста.  
— Я ценю. Честно. Но чем, позволь спросить, я заслужил такую честь?  
— Вот именно что ничем, — буркнул Ибо и даже на некоторое время притих.  
На приеме было скучно. Без бормотания Ибо на ухо тоскливо вдвойне. Виделись они с Яогуаем не часто и в основном на общих собраниях Красного Дракона, но к новому координатору Хули-цзин успел уже как-то попривыкнуть. Как и к его неустанному нарушению регламентов внутренней связи и личного пространства Сяо Чжаня в частности. Судя по тому, что ни Юй Бинь, ни Ван Чжочэн ни разу не обмолвились ни о чем подобном, вся доза мальчишеского бунта и вправду доставалась исключительно Сяо Чжаню.  
— Не дуйся, Яогуай, тебе не идет, — попытался он сгладить молчание, повисшее на линии.  
— Во-первых, ты не знаешь, что мне идет, а что нет. А во-вторых, чтобы ты был в курсе, мне идет все.  
— Такой самоуверенный, — невольно расплылся в улыбке Сяо Чжань.  
Стоявшая неподалеку пожилая герцогиня, по-видимому, восприняла это на свой счет, и ему пришлось срочно искать пути для отступления.  
— Западная дверь, — подсказал наушник.  
— Не настолько уж я и напуган, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, вместо этого выскальзывая на балкон подышать.  
— Ты вообще хоть чего-то боишься? — будто со скукой вздохнул Ибо.  
Как здорово, что ему удалось пройти испытание на ложь, — подумал Сяо Чжань. Еще лучше, что это испытание проводил не сам Хули-цзин. Или, может, только с ним Ибо не утруждал себя лишней маскировкой.  
— Что с Орешек что-то случится, — ответил ему Сяо Чжань самое простое и честное, что лежало у него на сердце.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что когда-нибудь она умрет от старости, как и все мы.  
— От старости… — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. — От старости — это еще ничего. Лучше от нее, чем от того, что мой дом взлетит на воздух.  
— Ты, блин, что такое несешь? — мгновенно зашипел в ухе Ибо. — Вот, значит, какого мнения обо мне наш мудрый лис. Ладно-ладно, я тебе это припомню.  
— Яогуай…  
— Не отвлекайтесь, агент. Если будет что-то важное, вам сообщат, — и Ибо отключился, не осталось на линии даже его дыхания.  
Сяо Чжань покачал головой и вздохнул, глядя туда, где за облаками прятались звезды. Яогуай был не похож на того, кто был до него. И на других агентов Красного Дракона тоже. Не было в нем этой отточенной годами шпионажа изворотливости. Сяо Чжаня это завораживало и напрягало.

На очередном затянувшемся собрании агенты прилежно изображали сосредоточенные лица, но Хули-цзин мог с точностью до фамилии сказать, чем был занят в этот момент каждый из них: смотрели сводки новостей по миру и бирже, составляли отчеты по завершенным миссиям, перебирали экипировку или резались между собой в го. Благо, их навороченные очки позволяли им такое лицемерие. Все, что было связано с дипломатией, не вызывало воодушевления ни у кого, кроме Сяо Чжаня, Лю Хайкуаня и Чжу Цзаньцзиня, но даже они сегодня в откровенную скучали.  
Не притворялся только Ван Ибо, который все собрание просидел наглухо уткнувшись в свой планшет: то ли играл, то ли читал, то ли составлял план по захвату мира. Хотя если к нему обращались, повторял сказанное вплоть до запятой и без заминки отвечал по любым рабочим вопросам. Сяо Чжань столкнулся с ним взглядами лишь однажды. И обжегся. А после старался не смотреть в ту сторону. А если все равно смотрел, то Ибо делал вид, что не обращает на него внимания. Именно что делал вид. Сяо Чжань не готов был целиком и полностью списать это на свое шпионское чутье, просто откуда-то знал, что Яогуай намеренно его игнорирует.  
_Теперь я знаю точно, диди не идет дуться,_ — отправил он сообщение Ибо.  
Тот на своем месте едва заметно вздрогнул и только еще больше пригнулся к планшету, завешиваясь челкой и сверкая стеклами очков.  
_Ты заслужил это наказание, глупый гэгэ,_ — пришло в ответ.  
_Не многовато ли ты себе позволяешь, диди?_  
Ибо бросил на него короткий острый взгляд исподлобья.  
_Не нравится — не лезь ко мне._  
_Мне не нравится, когда ты дуешься._  
Ибо над своим планшетом покусал губу, раздумывая.  
— Яогуай, какой у нас сейчас режим по Мьянме.  
— Желтый. Без значительных отклонений за последние семь с половиной месяцев.  
И практически сразу за этим пришло:  
_Тогда нечего сомневаться в том, что я делаю._  
_Я еще раз прошу прощения, если обидел. И настаиваю на том, что это была всего лишь шутка, которая не имеет к тебе никакого отношения._  
_Сейчас все, что касается тебя, имеет ко мне отношение._  
Сяо Чжань перечитал его сообщение трижды, прежде чем до него дошел смысл. Верно, Яогуай был их координатором и считал, что в ответе за своих агентов. Вот уж чего Сяо Чжань не собирался делать точно, так это взваливать на плечи этого мальчишки беспрецедентную миссию позволить ему дожить до старости. Однако, чуяло сердце, говорить об этом вслух не стоило — снова будет бодаться и бить копытом. Может ведь из вредности и сам спалить к чертям бедный дом Сяо Чжаня. И кошку стырить. Как ему с его максимализмом было донести, что он не всесилен? Что никто из них не всесилен. Агенты будут приходить и уходить, а Красный дракон останется существовать без оглядки на их дома и кошек.  
_О чем гэгэ думает с таким страшным лицом?_ — прилетело от Ибо, и Сяо Чжань понял, что все это время задумчиво пялился на него. А Ибо, наклонив голову, также внимательно пялился в ответ.  
_Выбирал новый цвет для стен в гостиной. Раз уж мой дом в такой категоричной безопасности._  
_Нормальные у тебя стены. Зачем перекрашивать?_  
_Ты знаешь, какие стены у меня дома?_ — полезла вверх бровь у Сяо Чжаня.  
_Ну, должен же я понимать, с чем работать в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств,_ — едва дрогнул у Ибо уголок рта, однако глаза смеялись вовсю.  
Сяо Чжань даже не нашел, что ему возразить. И по довольному прищуру понял, что ехидный демон оставил победу за собой. Что ж, Хули-цзин предпочитал быть честным, в этот раз Яогуай был прав.

Убивать Хули-цзин умел так же виртуозно, как заниматься любовью и вести переговоры. Но его специализация все же заключалась в последнем. Не то чтобы он в своем фирменном пуленепробиваемом костюме и с парочкой Глоков не мог сровнять с землей небольшую армию, но, согласитесь, зачем забивать гвозди микроскопом.  
На его миссиях Яогуай, наглая рожа, все время делал вид, что скучает. А если он скучал, то забивал эфир всем, что интересовало лично его — мотоциклами, скейтами, танцами, играми, лего. Сяо Чжань думал: как он вообще все это успевал с его-то работой?  
Несмотря на то, что Хули-цзин почти постоянно должен был просчитывать в голове десятки комбинаций, сопоставляя данные наблюдений и те, что добывал для него Яогуай, праздная болтовня координатора его странным образом не отвлекала. Она была, как привычный белый шум. Как те цикады, когда не по себе, если становится тихо.  
Поэтому когда посреди рассказа про очередной топ-байк от Ямаха Сяо Чжань впервые услышал от Ибо негромкое, но четкое:  
— Ложись.  
То не сразу понял, к чему это, но подчинился беспрекословно, прикрывая голову от мелкой крошки, которая посыпалась сверху, выбиваемая из стен бронебойными патронами.  
— Ясно. Переговоры отменяются, — все еще элегантно даже в такой ситуации чихнул он в изгиб локтя.  
— Подключить Цзянши? — спросил его Ибо напряженно.  
— У них здесь танки? — удивился Сяо Чжань.  
— А если нет, то помощь тебе не нужна?  
— Если ты еще не видел меня в поле, это вовсе не значит, что я беззащитен, как котенок. От тебя мне нужны только глаза.  
— Как жестоко. А как же мое сердце?  
— Оставь пока себе. Боюсь, что без него ты станешь совсем невыносим, — Сяо Чжань искренне корил себя за это вырвавшееся «пока», но на данный момент у него были задачи поприоритетнее. — Скажи лучше, когда будет перезаряжаться эта штука?  
— Тридцать восемь патронов, — отозвался Яогуай и в перерывах между обратным счетом дал емкую сводку по количеству участников засады и их огневой мощи.  
— Если заметишь снайперов, зови, — поблагодарил Хули-цзин и в воцарившейся тишине беззвучно, одним плавным, почти танцевальным движением подхватился с пола.

В агентство он возвращался утомленным скорее сменой поясов, чем случившейся заварушкой. С Цзянши они по итогу встретились уже в самолете по пути домой, и Юй Бинь долго в красках рассказывал про свои мытарства в поисках какого-то ученого. А вот Хули-цзину рассказать оказалось особо не о чем. Пришел, увидел, всех убил. Ему не нравились такие истории. Дипломатия — дело другое. И увлекательно, и Яогуай зубами на ухо не скрипит, а соловьем про свои игрушки разливается.  
К слову о Яогуае — тот так ни разу и не появился в эфире за всю обратную дорогу. Хотя вне миссий и не обязан был. У него, в конце концов, помимо Хули-цзина были и другие подопечные. Но порой, как сейчас, когда на отголосках адреналина кровь еще бежала по венам торопливее обычного, Сяо Чжаню ощутимо не хватало его присутствия. Небольшое возбуждение и вкрадчивый ехидный голос творили с его сознанием какую-то странную магию. Если бы Хули-цзин уже не оставил когда-то за стенами Красного дракона свое вдребезги разбитое сердце, он бы мог подумать, что его снова наглым образом пытаются умыкнуть.  
— Как тебе новый координатор? Сработались уже? — спросил его Юй Бинь.  
— Тебя не смущает, что мы сейчас можем обсуждать его у него же в эфире?  
— Ну, мы же у него не одни. Он, конечно, внимательный малый, но зачем ему быть на связи, если мы не на миссии? Откуда эта неуместная паранойя, Хули-цзин?  
— В нашем деле паранойя не бывает неуместной, — проворчал Сяо Чжань.  
— Все так плохо? — хмыкнул Бинь-Бинь.  
— Так плохо, что даже хорошо, — фыркнул Сяо Чжань.  
— Вот поэтому ты и Хули-цзин. Все, что ты говоришь, вроде бы, и содержит информацию, и сбивает с толку одновременно.  
— Все мы получили звания согласно способностями и особенностям.  
— Это-то меня и настораживает, — усмехнулся Бинь-Бинь. — Иногда смотришь на нашего мальчика-зайчика координатора, и думаешь: ну какой из него демон?  
— Ага. А потом он тебе как улыбнется кривенько…  
— …и жуть берет, даааа.  
— Сплетничаем? — прозвучало в наушнике у них обоих.  
Юй Бинь от неожиданности облился водой и с досадой забормотал:  
— Яогуай, чтоб тебя, стучаться надо.  
А вот Сяо Чжань тихо улыбнулся и с трудно объяснимым удовлетворением прикрыл глаза. Как если бы одно это слово наконец ослабило внутри него натянутую пружину, и она свернулась покорно на отведенном ей месте. И можно было наконец немного поспать.

Казалось, никто из них двоих не искал встреч друг с другом специально. Что с лихвой восполняла бесконечная болтовня во время миссий, а сидеть без дела Хули-цзин не любил принципиально. Но от случая к случаю они все же встречались в Красном Драконе, и происходило это в самых неожиданных уголках агентства.  
Однажды Сяо Чжань застал их координатора на пустом стрельбище. И поначалу просто наблюдал, не приближаясь. Ибо с пистолетом выглядел чертовски захватывающе и в то же время как-то совершенно противоестественно. Потому что лицо его было замкнутым и холодным. Сяо Чжань не мог припомнить, каким был Ибо в их первую встречу. Как не помнил и то, что не позволило ему тогда разглядеть его. Не исключено, что сам Ибо, отгородившийся от новых коллег привычной челкой, очками и планшетом. Это теперь он мог наброситься на Бинь-Биня из-за угла, завывая в ухо, как настоящий Яогуай. Но появился он незаметным, словно призрак. Поговаривали, что Красный Дракон забрал его к себе, чтобы беспородный мальчишка не сгинул в колониях за вполне успешную атаку на Золотой щит. Свой щит китайское правительство любило больше граждан. А Красный Дракон умел ценить таланты. И у него в руках было более чем предостаточно денег и услуг, чтобы торговаться.  
— Чтобы попадать в цель, тебе нужно расслабить левое плечо, — покинул свой наблюдательный угол Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо дернулся, оборачиваясь, и на его отрешенное лицо, к счастью, тут же стала наползать привычная мимика.  
— Я попадаю в цель, — буркнул он, вскинул руку, не примериваясь, и пуля четко вошла в паре миллиметров от абсолютного центра мишени.  
— Не десять из десяти, и это не центр. — На хмурый взгляд Ибо Сяо Чжань пояснил: — Этой пары миллиметров достаточно для того, чтобы убить или сохранить жизнь. Даже если ты никогда не отправишься в поле, ты должен уважать их и стремиться к безоговорочной точности.  
К его удивлению, Ибо задумчиво пожевал губы и спросил:  
— И что не так с плечом?  
— Ты ведешь его наверх. Совсем чуть-чуть, как раз на эти пару миллиметров, которые разбалансируют тебя. Это инстинктивный жест защиты.  
— То есть мне надо его держать?  
Сяо Чжань покачал головой:  
— Держать тоже нельзя. Нужно расслабить.  
Ибо вздохнул, повернулся к мишеням, и все повторилось по старой схеме. Один раз, другой, третий. Под рукой, опустившейся на его проблемное плечо, он крупно вздрогнул и почти рванул в сторону, но в последний момент заставил себя остановиться.  
— Не хотел напугать, — захлопал глазами Сяо Чжань, но Ибо не дал ему убрать руку, накрывая ее своей и сам, кажется, нервно выдохнул от такого.  
— Не люблю, когда меня трогают, — тихо проскрипел он. — Но нельзя же этим всю жизнь отговариваться. Оставь. Я попробую еще.  
— Не когда ты и без нее не можешь расслабиться.  
— Я попробую. Оставь.  
Когда у него начало получаться, пусть не каждый раз, но через два на третий, Сяо Чжань, разглядывая его сосредоточенный профиль, подумал о том, что этот ребенок еще не раз их удивит. Возможно, ему просто действительно не хватало кого-то, кто бы стоял у него за плечом без дурных намерений.  
— Гэгэ — лучший учитель. Хочу тренироваться с ним чаще, — обернулся к нему довольно улыбающийся Ибо.  
— У тебя этих учителей целое агентство. Вряд ли кто-то откажет. Но для этого нужно попросить.  
— Я прошу тебя. Потому что ты самый… талантливый.  
Он как будто намеренно не стал скрывать эту короткую паузу перед выбранным аргументом. Как будто аргументом было совсем не это. Сяо Чжань шутку оценил.  
— Это не талант, Бо-ди. Просто у меня тоже было увлекательное детство. Мне пришлось очень постараться, чтобы миновать его целым. И первые три вещи, которые я научился в осознанной жизни делать идеально и не задумываясь, были: договариваться, быстро бегать и бить так, чтобы не оставалось следов.  
— А стрелять?  
— А стрелять, уже когда пришел в Красный Дракон, — развел руками Сяо Чжань. — В обычной жизни это немного непрактично.

Неудивительно, что в следующий раз Ибо сам пришел к нему в тренировочный зал. И зная наперед, что кроме Сяо Чжаня там никого нет, с порога заявил:  
— Хочу спарринг.  
Но Сяо Чжань, стягивающий с рук обмотки, покачал головой.  
— Я не люблю ближний бой, диди. Я вообще предпочитаю, чтобы до боя не доходило.  
— Я тоже. Но это не значит, что я не должен уметь все.  
— Уметь все — это очень амбициозно, Бо-ди. Но зная тебя, я совсем не удивлен. И мой ответ по-прежнему нет. Я видел твои спарринги, это будет нечестно с моей стороны.  
— Я не настолько плох, — набычился Ибо.  
— Ты не настолько хорош, — примирительно улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — У меня было на шесть лет больше, чтобы попрактиковаться.  
— Ты не сможешь сдерживаться?  
— А какой тогда смысл в этой тренировке?  
— То есть с Чжочэном и Бинь-Бинем ты не сдерживаешься?  
— Скорее… — Сяо Чжань скорчил рожицу, пока подбирал формулировку, — я менее сконцентрирован.  
— Привяжем тебе одну руку?  
— Диди, я могу придушить тебя и ногами.  
После этих слов Ибо перевел глаза на его ноги и как-то неловко сглотнул.  
— Глаза завяжем? — спросил он уже менее уверенно.  
— Мы не будем этого делать, и не торгуйся со мной.  
— Но я хочу, — пробормотал Ибо.  
— Какой замечательный аргумент, — ответил Сяо Чжань, а потом не выдержал и засмеялся.  
— Не смей надо мной ржать! — налетел на него Ибо, и они все-таки покатились по полу, как какие-то разыгравшиеся щенки.  
Это нельзя было назвать боем даже с большой натяжкой. Ибо просто тянулся к Сяо Чжаню, чтобы перехватить хотя бы одну из его рук, удержать и зафиксировать, а Сяо Чжань неминуемо утекал из-под его движения, чтобы пощекотать, где подвернется, ущипнуть или толкнуть в бок, опрокидывая. Естественно, именно Ибо оказался в итоге скрученным по рукам и ногам, но совершенно не выглядел расстроенным таким поворотом.  
— Гэгэ меня поймал, — посмотрел он прямо на склонившегося над ним Сяо Чжаня.  
Гэгэ сам себя поймал, — подумал в этот момент Сяо Чжань.

Получая новую миссию на пару с Чжочэном, Сяо Чжань не сразу определился с тем, что ему хочется больше — расхохотаться или завыть от ужаса. Внутренне, исключительно внутренне. Но Чжочэн истолковал его задумчивость по-своему.  
— Муж, — сказал он и, примериваясь, на пробу обнял Сяо Чжаня за талию. — Знаешь, мы с тобой уже прошли некоторое дерьмо. Разве что ремонт вместе не делали.  
— Делали, — откликнулся Сяо Чжань. — В прошлом году у нас по легенде был целый строительный конгломерат.  
— Тем более. Так что не вижу особых проблем.  
— Что, и целоваться на публику будем? — скрыл Сяо Чжань смятение за лисьей улыбкой.  
— Думаешь, понадобится? — спросил Чжочэн с чисто рабочим интересом, как будто уточнял: этот гранатомет возьмем или те два поменьше?  
— Если понадобится, я в тебе не сомневаюсь.  
— Ну и ладушки. Пойду собирать свои гавайские рубашки.  
— И на меня возьми. У меня нет, — крикнул ему вслед Сяо Чжань.  
— Все что мое — твое, — не оборачиваясь, махнул Чжочэн ему на прощание.  
И тут же в ухе ожил знакомый голос:  
— Зайдешь?  
— А надо?  
— За инструктажем, — сухо ответил Ибо. — И кольцами, — прибавил еще суше.  
Лучшая тактика защиты — это нападение, — подумал Сяо Чжань. Он почему-то не задался вопросом, с какой стати ему — агенту Красного Дракона — вздумалось нападать или защищаться от их координатора. Хули-цзин вообще, вопреки общему устоявшемуся мнению о его благоразумии, гораздо чаще поступал чисто интуитивно.  
Поэтому прокравшись в технический отдел и усмехнувшись тому, что очки Ибо так удачно лежали на пульте рядом с ним, мысленно выдохнул. Судя по мирной обстановке на мониторах, его шалость не будет стоить кому-то проблем, а вот пары седых волос им обоим — возможно. И все равно его это не останавливало. О чем в этот момент думал Яогуай, так яростно растирая лицо? Почему он оказался так беззащитен в своей святая святых? Почему чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности, когда все мифические твари Красного Дракона бродили не только у него под носом, но и за его спиной?  
Сяо Чжань бесшумно скользнул к нему и прежде, чем успел вспомнить о совести, накрыл глаза Ибо ладонями. Ибо под руками застыл, а потом как-то по-детски всхлипнул.  
— Угадай кто? — шепнул ему Сяо Чжань, наконец имея возможность оказаться так близко, что можно было вдохнуть чужой запах.  
— Гэгэ меня седым сделает, — выдавил Ибо, крепко хватая руки на своем лице. — Хорошо, что я все равно собирался краситься, — закинул он голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сяо Чжаня снизу вверх. — Какой цвет тебе нравится?  
Мне нравишься ты, — чуть не вырвалось у Хули-цзина. Он заметался внутри своей черепной коробки в поисках подходящей замены, но мыслительному процессу здорово мешало то, что Ибо поглаживал все еще плененные ладони большими пальцами.  
— Любой, — выдавил Сяо Чжань. — Пусть будет сюрприз.  
— Как твое внезапное замужество? — потяжелел взгляд Ибо.  
— Это работа, диди, ничего личного, — ответил Сяо Чжань и в спешке накрыл его губы, не давая спросить: а я? Не сейчас. — Инструкции, — напомнил он, всей своей лисьей душонкой мечтая сейчас то ли сбежать, то ли уже окончательно сесть на колени их ни разу не зайчику координатору.  
Ибо, будто все на лице у него прочел, лизнул широко и без смущения поперек его ладони и, отпуская, отвернулся к планшету.  
Уже перед уходом после абсолютно профессионального, исчерпывающего напутствия, он снова поймал за руку не вовремя расслабившегося Хули-цзнина и лично надел ему на палец необходимое ему по легенде обручальное кольцо.  
— Что в нем? — спросил Хули-цзин, слегка оцепенело разглядывая свои пальцы в очередном капкане чужих.  
— Компактная бомба, электрошокер, яд.  
— А второе?  
Ибо нехотя нырнул в нагрудный карман и протянул ему кольцо для Чжочэна. Сяо Чжань забрал его и буквально отскочил, уворачиваясь от нового прикосновения.  
— Позаботься о нас, Яогуай-лаоши, — отвесил он шутливый полупоклон.  
И сбежал прежде, чем в него прилетел брошенный Ибо карандаш.

На самолет, который возвращал их обратно домой Чжочэн притащил «мужа» в прямом смысле на руках. Морщился на собственные отбитые ребра, стесанные руки, подпаленный костюм и корочку запекшийся на пол-лица крови, но все равно тащил сам, матерясь сквозь зубы и страшно глядя на тех, кто пытался отобрать у него его ношу.  
Сяо Чжаня бы изрядно повеселило такое собственничество, учитывая, что они были «женаты» без года неделю. Но он был очень ответственно занят тем, что находился без сознания. И пожалуй, это был первый случай, когда он возвращался в Красный Дракон в настолько неджентельменском состоянии.  
— А ты хорош, — ненадолго очнулся он, когда они уже взлетели, и Чжочэн вколол им обоим слоновью дозу их фирменного драконьего обезболивающего.  
Чжочэн посмотрел на него с жалостью, напополам с благодарностью. В конце концов, это его накачали какой-то зомбирующей сывороткой и выставили против Хули-цзина на уничтожение. И помимо него были другие, пусть не из их агентства, но все до единого против одного Хули-цзина.  
— В душе не ведаю, как ты умудрился вытащить нас обоих, — сказал он хрипло.  
— Я очень старался, мой дорогой муж.  
Чжочэн тихо булькнул, а потом засмеялся, хотя по щекам, размазывая остатки пепла и бетонной пыли, текли непрошенные слезы.  
— Прости, но я вдруг понял, что брак — это не мое, — всхлипнул он, стягивая с руки кольцо и отбрасывая, как гадюку, в дальний угол салона.  
— После всего, что между нами было? И ты зря так разбрасываешься кольцами, в них встроенный электрошокер. Если бы не он…  
— Именно после всего этого, — подтвердил Чжочэн и зажмурился. — Чуть не убил тебя, черт-черт-черт…  
— Ты бы не смог, — мягко улыбнулся ему Сяо Чжань, пусть тот и не видел, но точно услышал.  
— А ты бы меня — смог. И спасибо… что не стал.  
— Скажи спасибо Яогуаю. Его идея с дронами меня очень выручила.  
— Спасибо! — громко в пространство поблагодарил Чжочэн.  
— Пошел на хер, Чжэнь-няо, — откликнулись в наушнике.  
— Справедливо, — вздохнул Чжочэн и открыл глаза. — Ты как? Подоткнуть тебе одеялко? — посмотрел он на Сяо Чжаня, на щеки которого постепенно возвращались естественные краски взамен землистой бледности.  
— Лучше шторку закрой, посплю, — зевнул Хули-цзин, не найдя в себе силы даже прикрыть ладонью рот.

После осмотра медиками и отчета перед начальством, уже будучи дома, он проснулся под утро и обнаружил Ибо сидящим в кресле напротив его кровати. Не уткнувшимся в телефон или планшет, а разглядывающим его в полумраке из-под прикрытых век.  
— Ты теперь блондин? Тебе идет, — тихо окликнул Сяо Чжань своего незваного гостя.  
— И седину скрывать удобнее. Двойная выгода.  
— Тебе рано седеть, диди. У тебя еще все впереди.  
— Что еще мне рано? — устало потер переносицу Ибо.  
— Излишне волноваться за побитых агентов.  
Несколько секунд Ибо молчал. А когда заговорил, голос его звучал резко и решительно:  
— Вот скажи честно, ты бы тоже не волновался, если бы в таком состоянии с миссии вернулся я? Давай сразу проясним. Чтобы я понимал границы твоей благосклонности.  
— Благо…склонности, — с удивлением переспросил Сяо Чжань. — Как странно ты называешь мое отношение к тебе.  
— А как мне его называть? Ты не смотри, что я вырос на улице, я умею играть по правилам. Просто назови их. Что мне вообще можно? Только присматривать за тобой? Смотреть, но не трогать? Даже не мечтать? Или ждать, когда тебе снова захочется поиграть со мной?  
— Я не играю с тобой, Ибо, — заскрипел зубами Сяо Чжань.  
От протестующего импульса — вскинуться, крикнуть, хлопнуть по чему-то, а лучше прицельно кое в чью грудь — который он подавил, но который все равно прокатился по телу тяжелой волной, перед глазами заплясали оглушительные разноцветные круги.  
— Прости, прости-прости-прости, — мгновенно скатился со своего места Ибо, вцепляясь в его руку так, как будто больно на самом деле было ему, а не Сяо Чжаню.  
Сяо Чжань сморщился от его медвежьей хватки и выпутал из нее ладонь, чтобы вместо этого зарыться в светлые волосы виновато поникшей головы. Голова под ладонью дернулась и тут же притерлась щекой, блеснул из-под челки настороженный взгляд — словно проверяя границы дозволенного, которые еще не были названы. Сяо Чжань поймал себя на мысли — смотрел ли кто-то еще на него когда-нибудь так? Как на единственную в жизни мечту. Дороже миллионов и последнего глотка воздуха.  
— Так нетерпелив, что пришел требовать ответа посреди ночи в запертый, между прочим, дом, — попенял Сяо Чжань Ибо. — У меня даже сигнализация есть.  
— Не сигнализация, а слово одно. И то неприличное, — пробурчал Ибо, осмелев настолько, чтобы оставить на его запястье крошечный поцелуй. Такой, чтобы в случае чего, можно было сделать вид, что ничего не было.  
Но на это «не было» Сяо Чжань бы уже не согласился. Он потянул Ибо к себе за волосы, и тот, неровно дышащий и не отводящий взгляда, послушно склонился ниже.  
— Не самое удачное время для переговоров. Я еще на обезболивающих и ужасно хочу спать. Давай мы сейчас договоримся о том, что никто из нас не играет. Я тебя поцелую. А все правила будут утром.  
— Можно и без правил, — расцвел от такой перспективы Ибо. — Мне достаточно того, что мы не играем, и ты обещаешь меня поцеловать.  
— Правила абсолютно точно будут, — настоял на своем Сяо Чжань. — Например, не ревновать к коллегам, не пытаться укокошить их их же электрошокером, не орать матом у меня в наушнике…  
— Но он попытался укокошить тебя…  
— И об этом мы тоже поговорим утром. Не сейчас.  
— А можно я останусь? Не могу, как закрываю глаза, вижу, как на тебя падает эта стеклянная стена…  
— Можно. Может, тогда и поцелуи оставим на потом? А то я не в форме. Вдруг тебе не понравится, и ты сам от меня сбежишь, не дождавшись утра.  
— Сейчас, — упрямо пробормотал Ибо, облизываясь.  
— Ну, демон же, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, — почему еще кто-то сомневается…

— У меня вопрос, — объявил Ибо, когда они возились с припозднившимся завтраком.  
Пока Сяо Чжань жарил им яичницу с беконом, он, высунув кончик языка, намазывал джемом тосты. А все, что ляпал мимо, этим же языком и собирал.  
Ох, перестань, чудовище, мы же так совсем без завтрака останемся, — думал Сяо Чжань, краем глаза наблюдая это извращение. Но Ибо, кажется, не умел переставать от слова совсем, а порочного джема перед ним была целая бессовестная банка.  
— И какой? — спросил Сяо Чжань, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь его от этой порнографии.  
— Орешек, твоя кошка, она с отбора в Красный Дракон?  
— Все верно. А что тебя смущает?  
— И ты правда смог выстрелить в эти маленькие короткие лапки? — посмотрел на него Ибо со смесью любопытства и сожаления.  
Сяо Чжань почесал бровь и от греха подальше снял сковородку с огня.  
— Я не выстрелил. Я уговорил куратора, что мне совершенно незачем это делать, я и так полностью удовлетворяю всем их требованиям.  
— А так можно было?  
— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань. — Но у меня же получилось. А как ты справился с этим? Кто у тебя был?  
— Доберман, — вздохнул Ибо. — И я выстрелил.  
— Все агенты прошли через это. Не стоит грызть себя.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — уткнулся Ибо в свои сжатые в замок руки. — Я даже не пожалел как будто. Я был готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться обратно.  
— В этом тоже нет ничего удивительного, — присел рядом с ним Сяо Чжань, мягко ероша его волосы. — У нас не британский Кингсман, дворян в Красном Драконе днем с огнем не сыщешь. Мы выбрали эту работу, потому что нам не хотелось возвращаться туда, откуда мы пришли. Но теперь-то ты его любишь? — спросил он, меняя безрадостную тему.  
— Кого? — моргнул Ибо.  
— Своего добермана.  
Вместо простого «да» Ибо почему-то замялся.  
— Теперь я люблю тебя, — буркнул он, пряча глаза.  
Но тут же беспокойно вскинул, не получив на свое признание никакого ответа.  
— Может, мне тоже покраситься? — протянул, разглядывая его лицо, Сяо Чжань.  
— Что, тоже испугался? — огрызнулся Ибо.  
— И это тоже. Просто ты такой красивый, аж зависть берет.  
— Если это все, что ты можешь мне сказать, то я начинаю сомневаться в твоих ораторских способностях.  
— Мои ораторские способности осыпались к твоим ногам, чудовище. Мне нечего тебе сказать. Я могу лишь прилечь с ними рядом.  
— Так романтично, гэгэ, — зарделся Ибо. — Еще давай.  
— А может, все-таки поедим? Гэгэ ведь не железный, ему надо силы восполнять, чтобы радовать своего диди.  
Ибо закатил глаза и хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Такой ты… аргх!  
Спасибо, что не по больному, хотя Сяо Чжань все равно поморщился. Сила-то у дитятки была давно не детской.  
— Прости, — погладил Ибо, где ударил, в этом был он весь. — Давай и правда есть. А потом я обещаю поцеловать везде, где болит.  
— А где не болит? — не сдержал усмешки Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо сглотнул жадную слюну и пообещал:  
— А где не болит — особенно.


	2. bonus

— Ой, Яогуай, у тебя тут в ящиках столько всего интересного… — радостно прошелестел в наушнике Цзаньцзинь.  
— Сейчас же закрой и чтобы духа твоего…  
— Бо-ди, — мягко остановил его Сяо Чжань и, удостоверившись, что никто на них не смотрит, коснулся поцелуем уголка поджатых губ.  
— Я все видел, — мурлыкнул в эфире Цзаньцзинь.  
— Придушу, — уже почти мирно пообещал Ибо.  
— А я даже научу как, — откликнулся Сяо Чжань.  
— Хули-цзин, какое коварство, — засмеялись в наушнике.  
— А нечего дразнить Яогуая. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы завалили миссию?  
— Лучше б я тебя завалил, — буркнул Ибо под нос.  
— Я бы посмотрел, — протянул на связи Цзаньцзинь.  
— Господа, ну что за детский сад? Мы на приеме или в песочнице?  
— Давайте будем честными, ничего интереснее того, как вы смотрите друг на друга, с нами сегодня не произойдет.  
— Лудунь…  
— Что Лудунь? Хайкуань с Чжочэном уже месяц торчат в Австралии. Не мешай мне сублимировать.  
— Они… втроем? — округлились глаза и рот у Ибо.  
— Ну, Яогуаааааай, зайчик наш, ты же координатор Красного Дракона. Как это ты до сих пор не в курсе?  
— Не обращай внимания, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — Эти тролли — мастера маскировки. Им просто ужасно нравится считать всех дураками.  
— Зато вы очевидные, как пять юаней. Я могу с точностью до дня сказать, когда у вас впервые что-то было и кто оказался снизу. И не могу не похвастаться, что выиграл у ребят новенький Глок. Они почему-то думали, что Яогуай уломает тебя раньше, Хули-цзин. Но я поставил на твое чувство ответственности.  
— Придушу, — прокомментировал это Сяо Чжань.  
Пришла очередь Ибо успокаивать его и хвататься за сжатую в кулак ладонь.  
— Не злись, Хули-цзин, мы любя, — ничуть не смутился Цзинь-Цзинь. — В нашей работе, когда нечего терять, это не только хорошо, но и плохо тоже. А так у тебя теперь есть весомый повод возвращаться домой из любого несусветного дерьма.  
— У меня кошка для этого была, чтобы возвращаться, — огрызнулся Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо поначалу обалдел от такого заявления, но вместо того, чтобы обидеться, подался к нему и лизнул в щеку с отчетливым «маааау». Кто-то из гостей обернулся на звук, но наглец уже снова стоял как ни в чем не бывало по правую руку от моргающего в оцепенении Сяо Чжаня, оправляя свои белоснежные манжеты.  
— Прелесть, — фыркнул Цзаньцзинь. — Вот такого тебе и надо было. Чтобы твое чувство ответственности не успевало срабатывать. А то ведь так можно и всю жизнь с кошкой прожить.  
— А когда уже можно будет уйти? — зевнул в ладонь Ибо.  
— Скоро, — ответил Цзаньцзинь. — А пока пообщайтесь с Хэ Пэном, вон он к вам идет. Только вежливо. Он, конечно, жаден до красивых мальчиков, но не стоит ему за это сразу ноги ломать.  
— Нахватался у Чжэнь-няо. Когда это я кому ломал ноги без достойного повода? — вздохнул Сяо Чжань.  
— А я не умею. Но если надо, научусь, и никто меня не остановит, — поддержал Ибо.  
— По легенде ты мой юный и застенчивый протеже, а не ревнивая машина-убийца, — напомнил ему Сяо Чжань.  
— Прям такой? — прижался к его руке Ибо и уставился снизу вверх огромными влажными глазищами.  
— Именно, — засмотрелся Сяо Чжань, но его отвлек вкрадчивый голос:  
— Господа?  
— Господин Хэ, — обернулся Хули-цзин и склонил голову в приветствии.  
— Господин Сяо, — кивнул Хэ Пэн. — А кто ваш изумительный спутник?  
— Юный господин Ван. Он впервые на подобном выходе в свет. Надеюсь, вы простите его смущение.  
— Что вы, его смущение очень ему к лицу. Я вам больше скажу, кроме как на него, смотреть здесь больше решительно не на что, — отсалютовал своим бокалом Хэ Пэн.  
— Поддерживаю предыдущего оратора, — тихо заметил в наушнике Цзаньцзинь. — Застенчивый Яогуай — наше новое секретное дзюцу. Я потом вам гифок наделаю. Будем рассылать их письмами, как оружие массового поражения.  
— И правда, вечер выдался слишком тихим, — вежливо согласился Сяо Чжань.  
— Так, может, отправимся кутить? Только вы, я и ваше очаровательное смущение. Что вы думаете, господин Ван?  
Ибо поднял на Сяо Чжаня глаза и в напускном сомнении прикусил губу.  
— Если гэгэ хочет.  
— Какой послушный, — блеснули восхищением глаза у Хэ Пэна.  
— У него сейчас слюна в бокал капать начнет, — хихикнул Цзинь-Цзинь.  
— Я бы предпочел послушать речь хозяина приема и отвезти тебя домой, — сказал Сяо Чжань.  
— К кому домой? — зубасто оскалился Хэ Пэн.  
— К кому гэгэ захочет, — отзеркалил его оскал Яогуай, а когда Хэ Пэн откашлялся от пошедшего носом шампанского, снова смотрел на него ясно и без подвоха. — Пить хочется, — как бы между прочим облизнулся он.  
— Я мигом, — сдуло Хэ Пэна в сторону бара.  
— Не дразни его, — посмотрел Сяо Чжань ему вслед. — Не уехать бы нам потом отсюда с мешками на головах.  
— Не уедете, я прослежу за этим, — сказал в наушнике Цзаньцзинь. — Но вот пить из бокала, который он принесет, я бы не стал.  
— И что в таком случае я должен с ним делать? — нахмурился Ибо.  
— Ну, согласно обстоятельствам, красиво держать в руке.  
И Ибо честно держал, с обещанием подносил к губам и по-тихому отливал что бы там ни было в стоящий позади фикус. Пока на проплывающем мимо подносе ему под руку не попалась канапешка с какой-то забавной зеленой креветочкой. Понял, что сделал, он только после того, как попробовал затушить пожар во рту остатками из своего бокала.  
— Вам нехорошо? — похлопал его по плечу Хэ Пэн. Он не переставал цепко следить за Ибо, и вопросов к тому, что было в бокале, становилось все больше. — Здесь душновато. Не хотите на воздух? Я провожу.  
— Все в порядке, — смог изобразить улыбку Ибо. — Просто не люблю острое.  
Может, все-таки обойдется? — еще успел подумать Сяо Чжань, а потом заметил разливающийся по щекам Ибо румянец и ощутил знакомый медвежий захват на запястье.  
— Отвлеки его, — коротко уронил он в наушник, и у Хэ Пэна практически сразу зазвонил телефон.  
В просторной уборной, отделанной красным деревом, Сяо Чжань с осторожностью прислонил Ибо к стене и потребовал:  
— Что чувствуешь? Подробно.  
— Очень жарко. Колени дрожат. В горле сухо. Гэгэ очень красивый.  
Глаза у Ибо лихорадочно блестели, и он хватался за руки Сяо Чжаня, как будто боялся без них соскользнуть в одному ему известную бездну.  
— Вези его домой, сам знаешь, что делать, — вздохнул на линии Цзинь-Цзинь.  
— Что? — испуганно заморгал Ибо.  
— Ничего, отдыхать, — успокоил его Сяо Чжань. — До машины дойдешь?  
— Ага, — кивнул Ибо, после чего одним слитным движением оказался в руках Сяо Чжаня и впился ему в губы.  
— Ну, или можно так, — хмыкнул Цзаньцзинь.  
— Отключись, — рыкнул на него Сяо Чжань. — Бо-ди, солнце мое, — попытался дозваться он Ибо, — поехали домой. Делать это здесь — плохая идея.  
Ибо, уже вылизывавший к этому моменту его шею, не сразу, но остановился. Уткнулся носом в плечо, скреб короткими ногтями ткань дорогого смокинга Сяо Чжаня и мелко дрожал.  
— Так хочется, что больно, — хрипло выдавил он.  
— Хули-цзин, не будь ханжой, — снова подал голос Цзаньцзинь. — Я все местные камеры отключил, двери заблокировал и даже отвернусь во имя вашей светлой любви.  
— Чжань-гэ… — слабо выдохнул на плече Ибо.  
— А вот сломали бы ему ноги сразу, и ничего бы этого не произошло, — прошипел Сяо Чжань, подхватывая его под бедра и усаживая в ряд к белоснежным раковинам.  
— И это я нахватался у Чжэнь-няо…  
— Изыди.  
Сяо Чжань был зол. На весь этот балаган, в который превратился сегодняшний вечер. Черта с два он в следующий раз выпустит Яогуая из его техотдела на миссию «ну, она же не сложная, а ты с корабля на бал, то есть с самолета на прием, а я так соскучился». Но переносить эти беспокойные эмоции на Ибо он не собирался.  
— Иди ко мне, — он помог выпутаться Ибо из пиджака, стянул с него бабочку, расстегнул верхние пуговицы сорочки и протер холодной водой лицо. — Лучше?  
Вместо ответа Ибо потянул его непослушными руками к себе и всхлипнул, стоило их дыханиям встретиться. Обычно он сам первым рвался взять все, что хотел и до чего мог дотянуться, но сейчас ему как будто было слишком много его химического возбуждения. Он терялся в нем, плутал вслепую, вибрировал от напряжения, вздрагивал на любые прикосновения и не мог сам сказать, что ему нужно.  
— Я сниму первую волну, а потом мы поедем домой, договорились? — поймал его мутный взгляд Сяо Чжань.  
— Снимешь? — тяжело дыша и уже совсем без намека на понимание переспросил Ибо. — Что снимешь?  
Оооох, — подумал Сяо Чжань. Его почти физически разрывало от нежности и любви к этому ребенку. Который со сверкающими глазами, когтями и зубами доказывал всем, что он не ребенок. И сидел сейчас перед Сяо Чжанем, комкая брюки на коленях, взмыленный и совершенно распахнутый до самого последнего барьера.  
— Все, что захочешь сниму, только не смотри на меня так, — прошептал Сяо Чжань, накрывая его губы своими, и Ибо мгновенно подался ему навстречу.  
Ибо не был ни хрупким, ни изящным. У него были широкие плечи, хищный разлет ключиц и шесть чертовых кубиков пресса с аккуратным пупком, который Сяо Чжань с тихой одержимостью любил дразнить кончиком языка. Это Ибо предпочитал кусаться и оставлять следы, вылизывать с ног до головы, как какой-то голодный пес. Сяо Чжаню же нравилось доводить его до грани более изощренными методами. Впрочем, сейчас было не до них. И вдоволь намучив губы Ибо, после чего тот наконец перестал беспокойно вздрагивать, а заерзал на своем месте уже вполне требовательно, Сяо Чжань без лишних раздумий стек перед ним на колени.  
— Гэгэ, — в очередной раз позвали над головой.  
— Что, Бо-ди?  
Взгляд у Ибо был, как у самого настоящего демона из Диюя, абсолютно потусторонний и слепой, но он все равно умудрялся смотреть так, как будто кроме Сяо Чжаня в мире больше никого не существовало.  
— Люблю тебя.

По дороге домой они молчали. Сяо Чжань внимательно следил за дорогой, а Ибо — уже гораздо осмысленнее, хотя все еще поеживаясь — за пролетающими мимо городскими пейзажами. Его рука еще в самом начале устроилась на колене у Хули-цзина и с периодичностью и какой-то бережностью его поглаживала.  
— На что вот он рассчитывал? — в конце концов произнес Ибо.  
Он звучал устало, и голос его по-прежнему был немного хриплым, но, к счастью, без напряжения и горечи.  
— Что я отвлекусь сам или что меня отвлекут, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань, накрывая его пальцы. — Спустило бы колесо у нашей машины или бы меня заперли в одной из комнат. Ну, попытались бы…  
— Ты же не дал бы меня в обиду? — посмотрел с тревогой Ибо.  
Не то чтобы он со своим прошлым не умел постоять за себя. Но в том состоянии, в котором оказался сегодня, вряд ли бы у него получилось.  
— Бо-ди, я бы не отдал тебя никому и никогда, — посмотрел в ответ Сяо Чжань и снова вернул внимание к дороге. — Но в следующий раз ты останешься ждать в агентстве. Или дома. У меня нет желания проходить через это снова.  
— Я буду больше тренироваться.  
— Будешь. И Цзинь-Цзинь с Хайкуанем тебе в этом помогут. Они, в отличии от меня, умеют и любят возиться с новобранцами. Но пока ты мне лично не сдашь экзамен на профпригодность, о миссиях даже не заикайся. В конце концов Красный Дракон вербовал тебя не для полевой работы.  
— Ты не можешь мне приказывать, — попробовал напомнить о своей независимости Ибо. Но Хули-цзин бросил на него такой многозначительный взгляд, что ему осталось лишь насупиться: — Как хочет гэгэ.  
— Гэгэ знает, чего он точно НЕ хочет — смерти от бесславного сердечного приступа. Раз уж со своей основной работой он худо-бедно справляется.  
— Ни худо, ни бедно к тебе не относится, не скромничай.  
— Вот и дай мне спокойно заниматься тем, что я делаю. Может, я вообще мечтаю видеть тебя домохозяйкой, а не это вот все. Отчаянной домохозяйкой в маленьком передничке, –добавил смеясь Сяо Чжань, когда Ибо обернулся к нему в праведном возмущении.  
— Ху-ли-цзин!..  
— Но помечтать-то можно, — с притворным сожалением сказал Сяо Чжань и потянул ладонь Ибо с колена, чтоб поцеловать костяшки.  
От этой невинной ласки Ибо снова повел плечами и выдохнул сквозь зубы, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
— Почти приехали, — сказал Сяо Чжань.  
— И долго еще это будет накатывать?  
— Сейчас выпьешь пару нейтрализаторов и к утру будешь как новенький.  
— До утра еще целая ночь, — скосил на него пытливый глаз Ибо.  
— Ну так я и не собираюсь тебя бросать. А домой везу. Обнимать и целовать.  
— Ты иногда как скажешь… — закатил глаза Ибо, однако уши его предательски запылали. Аккуратные красивые уши, выглядывающие из-под отросших светлых прядей, которые сейчас немного подвивались на концах. Сяо Чжань моргнул и понял, что на целых несколько секунд просто позабыл о дороге.  
— Не говорить? — спросил он, отворачиваясь.  
— Нет, — ответил Ибо, — то есть я не против. — А когда помолчал, добавил: — Скажи, тебе интересно со мной?  
— Да. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Все вокруг говорят, какой я юный. И ты тоже. Я не понимаю, какую оценку вы вкладываете в это.  
— Это не оценка, диди, — снова поцеловал его руку Сяо Чжань и загладил большим пальцем там, где вздыбились от мурашек волоски на запястье. — Это комплимент. Тебе очень идет твоя юность. Ты красивый. На тебя хочется смотреть.  
— Но я же что-то больше того, как я выгляжу.  
— О, с этим тоже нет никаких проблем. Многое из того, что творится у тебя в голове, моментально отражается снаружи в том, что ты делаешь и как. Одно живет в гармонии с другим, и вы единое целое.  
— То есть я понравился тебе не только за то, что строил щенячьи глазки…  
— А еще за то, как мне хамил, — закончил за него Сяо Чжань. — А ты строил мне щенячьи глазки? Что-то новенькое.  
— Судя по тому, что ты удивлен, у меня не очень получалось, — фыркнул Ибо.  
— Зато от твоей улыбки было совершенно не отвести глаз, — протянул Сяо Чжань.  
— Я не улыбаюсь на работе, — мстительно ткнул Ибо пальцем ему в бок.  
— Это ты так думаешь.  
— Я думаю, что мы уже минут десять как должны были приехать домой и со вкусом обтирать друг другом стены по дороге в спальню.  
— Прости, — усмехнулся Сяо Чжань смущенно. — Я засмотрелся на тебя и проехал нужный поворот.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты думаешь сейчас о какой-то несусветной глупости? — внезапно настиг знакомый голос запутанные мысли Сяо Чжаня, хотя последнему казалось, что он оставался в зале собраний последним.  
— Почему сразу глупости? — откинулся он в своем кресле.  
— Только о настоящих глупостях люди думают с таким сосредоточенным лицом, — улыбнулся ему Цзинь-Цзинь, усаживаясь напротив. — И на какую пал твой выбор? О. Ты мне не скажешь. Ну, спроси тогда что-нибудь у меня. Как люди обычно делают: у меня есть друг, кажется, он влюбился, но не знает, как сказать об этом.  
— Цзинь-Цзинь, — поморщился Сяо Чжань. — Я ненавижу тебя так же сильно, как… ценю.  
— Но не любишь. Смотри, ты даже в таком контексте не можешь это произнести. А мы с тобой даже в плену побывали, я твой заколоченный гроб собственными руками откапывал.  
— О боже, причем здесь мой гроб?.. И я уже произносил это один раз в жизни, и результат мне не понравился.  
— То есть не отдам никому и никогда ты сказать можешь, а что любишь — нет. Какие-то двойные стандарты, Чжань-Чжань. Ни себе, ни людям.  
— Твое понимание конфиденциальности…  
— Брось. Мы в Красном Драконе. Здесь разрешено все, особенно то, что запрещено. Если ты не можешь что-то спрятать, значит, ты не очень-то и старался.  
— Мне не интересно, о чем вы разговариваете наедине с Чэн-Чэном и Хайкуанем.  
— И очень зря, может быть, что-то умное бы услышал.  
— Ты уверен, что эти двое придерживаются такого же мнения?  
— Хули-цзин, Хули-цзин, ты, вроде, такая умница, но засыпаешься порой на самых очевидных вещах. Конечно я уверен насчет мнения остальных. Нас трое, в таких отношениях возможна только полная прозрачность, кто что думает. Иначе ничего просто не будет.  
Сяо Чжань со вздохом стянул с носа очки и отложил их на край стола, разминая переносицу.  
— Я не хочу этого говорить не потому, что ничего не чувствую. А потому что мне претит одна мысль — что так надо сделать, что так принято, что это кого-то может успокоить.  
— А это так выглядит? Что кого-то надо успокаивать? Нет, твой зайчик, конечно, временами немного шальной. Но ты это сейчас по следам конкретных поводов мозг себе кушаешь? Или так дальновидно заранее подстраховался?  
— Я не знаю. Я просто думаю об этом.  
— Лучше б ты думал о том, не болит ли у мальчика… спина после пойла Хэ Пэна.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты тоже в курсе, какого цвета стены у меня дома? — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, не отыскав в себе даже намека на раздражение.  
— Не знаю, — тонко улыбнулся Цзаньцзинь. — Но догадываюсь. А в остальном, если сомневаешься в чем-то — спроси. Самый простой способ обычно самый действенный.  
— Спрошу.  
— Спроси-спроси, — хмыкнул Цзинь-Цзинь.  
И Сяо Чжань подозрительно прищурился.  
— И давно он там стоит?  
— Кто знает, может, он вовсе не уходил. Стоял, любовался. А тут я со своей болтовней.  
— Чжань-гэ думает обо мне, так приятно, — тут же нарисовался за плечом Ибо, опутал руками за шею, мазнул губами за ухом.  
— Аж смотреть противно, — выдохнул Цзаньцзинь, вопреки своим словам как-то мечтательно подпирая щеку рукой.  
— Тебя хоть чем-то смутить можно? — ухмыльнулся Ибо.  
— Это вряд ли. Но мне очень нравится, когда пытаются. Впрочем, я пойду. Подсмотрю, может, за своими мальчиками. Мое любимое реалити-шоу.  
Когда Цзаньцзинь ушел, Ибо, недолго думая и особо не размениваясь на конспирацию, перебрался из-за спины Сяо Чжаня прямиком ему на колени.  
— А я-то гадал, о чем ты думаешь последние пару дней. Но спросить у меня почему-то тоже язык не повернулся. Сам не знаю почему.  
— И что ты теперь обо всем этом думаешь? — спросил Сяо Чжань, заправляя волосы ему за ухо и попутно оглаживая по щеке.  
Ибо без затей пожал плечами и поцеловал в подвернувшуюся ладонь.  
— Никому и никогда меня тоже вполне устраивает.

**Author's Note:**

> для тех, кто не смотрел Кингсман, хочу пояснить последнюю сцену первый главы (аттеншн, со спойлерами). при наборе в Секретную службу кандидаты проходят ряд испытаний на находчивость, по которым их отсеивают. потому что на множество желающих должность, как правило, одна – взамен почившего агента. в конечном итоге финальный челендж – это застрелить песеля, которого каждый из кандидатов сам выбирал в начале подготовки и тренировал все это время. задание, которое доказывает безоговорочное доверие Службе и ее решениям. по факту патроны оказываются холостыми, и ни один песель в кино не пострадал. но ГГ оригинального фильма пройти это испытание не смог. правда он потом все равно спас весь мир )) так что проваленные испытания вовсе не определяют вас, как личность, так и знайте ;)


End file.
